


True Heaven

by MageofDarkMagic



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofDarkMagic/pseuds/MageofDarkMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what i thought could've happened when Cas went into the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Heaven

Dean, Sam and Bobby ran to the edge of the lake. Cas was walking to the middle of the lake, his arms up and the water slowly getting further up his waist. The water reached Cas's neck but he didn't tilt his head up, he let the water encase his head.  
Dean stood at the edge of the water paralysed. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was losing Cas. Again. He couldn't. He shouldn't let this happen again.  
Cas disappeared under the water. Dean felt screaming, crying, anything to let out his pain. He stood there just staring out at the lake, pain slowly drowning his heat the way the water did to Cas. He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye.  
Cas's trench coat.  
Dean's breath caught in his throat. The coat floated up to the bank and Dean picked it up. His eyes wide and beginning to water. No he couldn't just turn and leave and he had to do something.  
"To hell with it" he mumbled and dropped the coat.  
"What are you doing?" Bobby asked but Dean didn't answer.  
Dean threw off his coat and began to wade into the lake.  
"Are you insane!?" Sam shouted and still Dean didn't answer, he determined to find Cas.  
When Dean dove into the lake and swam down, it was too dark to see much but Dean still searched.  
He was about to swim deeper when a bright light caught his eye. He turned around and saw Cas sinking, his grace lighting up his body. Dean was blinded but he still made his way over. Dean quickly swam quickly towards Cas, as soon as he touched him Cas's grace disappeared. Dean grabbed Cas, one hand holding his neck and the other under his knees.  
Dean swam up to the surface. His feet touched the ground so he began to walk. Cas's head rolled back, his mouth agape. Sam and Bobby stared, Sam on the edge of tears when he saw Cas and Bobby barely managing to keep a nonchalant face.  
Cas was shirtless, old scars visible on his chest and stomach. Some of the black goo from the leviathans staining his hair. He had lost his shoes and socks so the only thing covering him is his trousers.  
Dean had his head bowed, eye trained on Cas.  
"Cas, you idiot, why didn't you listen?" He mumbled.  
Cas only stared back with blank eyes.  
Once Dean reached the shore he drooped to his knees. He dropped Cas’s legs and let them rest on the ground, his hand came up to rest on Cas’s cheeks. Dean rubbed circles into Cas’s cheeks. He cradled Cas’s head with his other hand, his fingers threaded through Cas’s hair. Their foreheads touched and Dean rocked back and forth, silent sobs escaping his lips, A single tear ran down his cheek.  
Sam walked over and knelt down, he put one hand on Cas’s shoulder, the other went to Dean and wrapped around his shoulders in an embrace. Dean’s sobs became louder.  
“Cas! Cas!” Dean shouted his name like a mantra.  
After a few minutes Dean fell silent. Sam pulled back and asked “Dean… Do you want to leave?” Sam gingerly touched his brother's shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Dean said, his voice scratchy “ I’m going to slaughter them. Every. Single. One” Dean growled, his eye set in a glare.  
“Then lets go get them” Bobby said. “For Cas”  
The brothers looked at him then chorused “For Cas”  
###  
A few weeks later saw Dean, Sam and Bobby standing over a grave. Cas’s grave. Sam sprinkled in salt while Bobby poured in petrol. They stood back and Dean stepped forward. He stared a Cas’s pale body, eye trailing up to his face.  
“I’m sorry Cas, but we’ll get them. I promise” He said.  
Dean lit a match and threw it in. Cas’s body immediately went up in flames. The flames just brushing the top of the hole. Dean watch the flames dance about and felt his chest tighten. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth.  
They stood there for hours waiting for the flames to die out. Once they disappeared Sam and Dean filled in the hole while Bobby went to the car. He came back with a wooden fence in hand.  
Dean dug another smaller hole at the head of the grave. Dean took the cross from Bobby and placed it in the ground, then filling in the rest with dirt. Dean stood back, Sam and Bobby at his side.  
The Cross read.  
‘Castiel’

Dean stared at the cross. Something didn’t feel right to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pendant.  
“Thats…” Same trailed off, his eye was fixed on the pendant.  
Dean, smiled slightly and went back to the cross. He untied the knot. Dean put the pendant under the horizontal part of the cross, pulled the string around the back then wrapped it around the front and tied it there so it hung loosely on the cross.  
Tracing his fingers over Cas’s name, Dean bowed his head then stood.  
“See ya soon Cas” He said then turned to Sam and Bobby and grinned “Lets go get ‘em”  
Sam and Bobby smile back then turned to walk to the car. Dean looked at the cross one more time. He lightly touched the top of it.  
“I love you Cas. “ He mumbled then walked away.  
###  
Dean sprinted through the forest. Knife clutched in one hand a gun in the other. He cut through bushes and branches. He has cuts on his face and hands. He tumbled over roots and stones, dirt and water splashing his boots.  
The croatoans were close on his heels, knifes and guns also in their grasps. They were shouting and screaming as they practically tumbled over each other trying to be the one who killed the famous Dean Winchester.  
Dean stumbled into a clearing. It was overgrown with weeds and trees but one thing caught his eye.  
A cross.Dean froze and stared. He’d forgotten. How?  
How could he forget Cas?  
Dean felt his chest tighten and eye water.  
No he had to focus. He couldn’t get distracted right now.  
Dean turned around and saw the crowd of croatoan’s. At least 20 of them. Dean pointed his gun at them.  
Click!  
It was empty. Dean realized with horror. No. No no no no. He dropped his gun and took a fighting stance with his knife tightly clutched in his hand. The croatoans laughed and charged at him.  
Dean managed to fight of a few but one came up behind him and thrust a knife into his back.  
“It’s over pretty boy” The croatoan whispered in his ear.  
Dean dropped to his knees and watched as his vision faded. He’d failed. He’d failed Sam. Chuck. Bobby.Cas. Everyone.  
###  
Dean jolted awake. He was in a car. The impala. Dean looked around. It was nighttime outside. The stars glittered in the sky and the moon was bright and round.  
“Hey Dean”  
Dean jumped and looked towards the passenger seat. Sam sat next to him. His face glowing with joy and mouth open in a grin. He was in his traditional flannel and jeans.  
“Sammy?” Dean mumbled.  
“And Cas” Sam said.  
“Hello Dean” Cas’s voice came from the back seat.  
Dean turned around to see Cas sitting in the middle of the back seat. Wearing his trench coat and a smile.  
“Hey Cas” Dean greeted him.  
“We’ve been waiting eagerly for your return” Cas said.  
“Not that we wanted you to die or anything” Sam interjected, realizing how that sounded “We’ve just missed you”  
“I’ve missed you guys too” Dean said. “So, are we sharing a heaven then? Soulmates?” Dean asked.  
“Seems like it” Sam answered.  
Dean looked out at the road. It went on for what seemed like forever. Dean felt under the steering wheel and turn on his car, it purred into life.  
“Road trip?” Dean suggested.  
“Seem’s like the best idea, what do you think Cas?” Sam answered.  
“We’ve got nothing better to do” Cas said.  
Dean laughed a little and put his foot down, Sam put on the music, Bon Jovi blared through the speaker, and Cas rested his head against the window to look at the passing world.  
For Dean, this is his perfect heaven.


End file.
